Middle School is Torture
by superstar1030
Summary: jade and Beck are now 8th graders at Hollywood Arts middle school. but when they make a mistake at a party they might have to grow up a little faster.
1. a mistake

**Ok so this story is kinda based off of a REALLY REALLY old episode of Degrassi and when I say old I mean like season 1 or 2. So it's a little like it but not really. So enjoy.**

**I do NOT own victorious**

No one's Pov

13 year old Jade West was cleaning out her locker with her best friend Cat Valentine. Cat was going on and on about excited she was. You see it was the last day of the 7th grade and as of 5 minuets ago they were 8th graders. But she was excited for 2 reasons. 1. Well she was Cat and Cat was always excited and 2. Her and Jade were going to a party thrown by Beck Oliver. The boy Jade had a major crush on even though she would NEVER admit it.

Jade's Pov

"I think I'm going to wear the pink one that would be a change" Cat squealed. I rolled my eyes. "You always wear pink" I said. "yeah but this is SPARKLY" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes again as I threw out a piece of paper. I slammed my locker closed. "There I am officially an 8th grader" I sighed. "YAY! Let's go back to your house and get ready for the party!" she said. And pulled me out the school door. On our walk to my house Cat was telling me annoying stories about her brother. "Then they called the cops on him! Oh look we're here!" Cat said. Once we were in my room we got changed. Cat was wearing a dark pink flowered skirt and a light sparkly pink top. "Ooh Beck will like that outfit!" Cat yelled. "CAT! Shut up he might hear you!" I yelled. "Oh right I forgot you guys lived next door to each other" She giggled. But I guess she was right i looked HOT! "OH JADEY ITS 6!" she said. So we left and went next door to the party. We rang the door bell and Beck answered.

Beck's Pov

"Hey Beck" flirted some girl I don't even know. "Uh hi" I replied trying to be nice. "Cool party". "Um thanks" then the door bell rang. I ran away from her as fast as I could. "HEY BECK!" Cat yelled. "Hi Cat" I said. "OOH LOOK CANDY!" she yelled and ran inside. Then I spotted Jade. She was beautiful. "Hi Jade" I said. "Hey" she replied. "Come in" I invited. She went next to Cat at the snack table. I followed her. "Are you stalking me?" Jade asked. "Maybe" I said. She rolled her eyes and took a drink of her soda. "Jade can we go somewhere private" I asked. She looked at Cat. Cat nodded at Jade. She followed me into my bedroom.

Jade's pov

We went into his room! "You look beautiful" he said. What the? Did I just…blush? I'M JADE WEST I DON'T BLUSH! "Whatever" I replied trying to hide my excitement. What I may be me but I'm still a girl. I looked into his eyes. We inched closer and closer until our lips touched. It started as a kiss but then it turned into a make out session. We lay down and he started to take off my jacket and then well I think you can figure out the rest.

**Yeah not the best way to start this story but I couldn't think of anything. I PROMISE next chapter will be MUCH better. review**

**-Lucy**


	2. whats happening

**Two updates in 1 day! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Yeah they are a little young but that's what makes the story. This takes place a month after the last chapter. Cat is very ooc in this chapter**

Jade's Pov

I haven't seen Beck since the party because he was at acting camp but he was coming home this week. I was now back stage. Cat and I were going to be in a singing contest. "Jadey" she whispered. "Can I borrow something" she said. "No" I said. "Please it's really important" she protested. "Ugh fine what do you need" I said. She got on her tippy toes since I was taller than her and whispered in my ear "I need a tampon". "Oh ok I haven't used mine in FOREVER" I said. "Um is that normal" she said. "Look I'm sure it will happen any day now" I said. "And now Jade West and Cat Valentine" said the announcer. The music started playing. I felt something coming up. I ran to the trash can and threw up. "Um I think we need to forfeit Jade isn't feeling too well" Cat said. "Come on" she pulled me away from the trash and we went to her house. "Where are your parents" I asked. "They went to visit my brother you know the one where they chain him to his bed?" she replied. We were in her living room and she was looking through some books. "Here it is" she pulled out a…pregnancy book? "Cat what is that for" I asked. She just ignored me and flipped through pages. "Here it says right here that some signs of pregnancy are throwing up and missing your period" she said. "At that party with Beck did he use a condom?" she asked. "I don't know" i replied. "Did you feel anything" she asked. "I DON'T KNOW IT WAS MY FIRST TIME!" I yelled. "Look Beck is back tomorrow you need to talk to him" Cat said. I nodded. "Here" she handed me a test. "Why do you have this" I said. "Oh my mom thought she was gonna have a baby but no and she had an extra!". I went into the bathroom and took the test.

The next day

I looked out my window and saw Beck's mom's car pull in. Beck was home. I looked back down at the little plus sign in my hand and sighed. I went down stairs and walked over to becks.

Beck's Pov

I was in my room unpacking from camp. "Beck! Jade's here to see you" my mom said. Jade walked into my room. "Hey" I said. She gave me a tiny wave. "Beck we need to talk" she said. Uh oh did she regret what happened before I left. I mean she was only 13 and we're not even dating! "Ok what is it" I said. "I'm…pregnant" she said. WHAT!

**I know its kind of short but I wanted to stop there for today. If I get really inspired I might update again today or I might update Friends Forever or My Boyfriend the hypocrite. Yeah so please review!**

**-Lucy**


	3. not ready

**your reviews are so nice I wasn't having the best day but you guys really put a smile on my face! Ok here is chapter 3! After this please don't hate me I promise everything will work out fine!**

**I do NOT own victorious**

Beck's Pov

Wow. I'm gonna be a father and I just turned 14. I don't really know how to feel right now but i tell Jade "wow this is…great". "GREAT! I'M FUCKING 13!" she yelled. "you're not even my boyfriend!" she said. i stepped closer to her. "But I could be" I said. That took her off guard. Did that freak her out? "Really?" she said. I nodded. "Ok that could work but what are we going to do!" She exclaimed. "Jade everything will be fine. We can start a little family, get a house and raise our kid and it will be great" I said. She nodded really slowly and left. This is going to be great. We could start a little family.

Jade's Pov

Beck seemed really happy about this but I'm not. I mean I'm 13 and I HATE kids! I just started walking and ended up at Hollywood Arts middle school. School would be starting in a few weeks and I would be even more of an outcast. "I'm already considered a slut even though I've only done it once. Once. I DID IT ONE TIME! And I still get knocked up. I started to cry. I can't go through with this I can't have a baby. "Jade? Is that you?" Andre Asked. "JADEY!" Cat ran over and hugged me. "Andre I think we need some girl time" Cat said. He shrugged and walked away. "I'm guessing by the way you're acting he didn't take it that well" Cat said. "No He took it really well" I said. "Then what's wrong" Cat said. "HE WANTS IT CAT! HE WANTS IT SO BAD! And I…don't" I sobbed. "So like adoption?" she said. I shook my head "I don't even want to go through with it" I said. Cat giggled "but that's impossible unless- JADE!" she said. I looked at her. "YOU CAN NOT GET AN ABORTION!" she yelled. I stood up "WHY!" I spat. "ITS WRONG! It's a living thing!" she said. "IM 13! Im not ready for this Ok and it's not your choice its mine" I stood up and walked away. Leaving Cat alone in the parking lot.

**Yes Cat was very ooc here and yes it was kinda short. So I will try to update tomorrow or maybe even tonight! Review make me happy**

**-Lucy**


	4. The West's

**Hi I know it hasn't been THAT long since I updated but I REALLY wanted to update sooner but I had school I guess the title is true MIDDLE SCHOOL IS TORTURE! At least I'm not I Jade's predicament Thanks for reviewing! **

**I do NOT own victorious at all what's so ever! Did you really think I'm Dan? **

Beck's Pov

I CANNOT BELEAVE WHAT CAT JUST TOLD ME! She said Jade got an abortion. UGH! I ran over to Jade's house and stormed into her room. I don't know what happened I just started yelling. "HOW COULD YOU ABORT OUR BABY? YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO WITH OUT M-" then I noticed she was crying. I stopped yelling and sat next to her. "I didn't get it Beck" she said. "What?" I said. "I just couldn't" she sobbed into my shirt. "What happened" I asked

Jade's Pov

What happened? "Well…

_Flashback_

_I was on my way to the clinic. I looked over. "I love you mommy" a little boy yelled and gave his mom a hug. I got the clinic. I slowly opened the clinic door. Soon they said "Jadelyn West" I didn't move. "Jadelyn West…LAST CALL FOR JADELYN WEST!" I still didn't move. "Ok Heather Smith" they called._

_End of flashback_

"As soon as they left I ran back here as fast as I could" I said. "But you don't want the baby" he said disappointed. I kissed him "no" I said. "So you want to give it up" he asked. I shook my head "no I want to raise this baby with you" I kissed him again. "Well you know we should tell our parents" he said. "NOOOOOO" I complained. "Yes let's start with your cause we're here" he said. "But my dad is here to drop off my brother's birthday present" I said. "Even better" he said. "No you don't understand you don't know what he is capable of" I warned. "I'll be here the whole time" he promised and kissed my head. We walked down stairs. "Mom, Dad can I talk to you" I asked. "Sure honey what it is" my mom said. We all sat down. "This isn't about this stupid acting dream of yours?" my dad asked. "HAROLD!" yelled my mom. He just shrugged. I squeezed Beck's hand. "Well the thing is I'm pregnant" I said. They just sat there with a blank look on their faces until my dad broke the silence "GET OUT!" he yelled. "What?" I whispered afraid of this. "GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. Then my mom stood up. "HAROLD YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! I won custody over her! THIS ISNT EVEN YOUR HOUSE!". Then she turned to Beck and I "why don't you kids go up to Jade's room while we talk things out" she said calmly. "WHAT SO THEY CAN HAVE SEX AGAIN!" My dad yelled. I rolled my eyes and dragged Beck back upstairs. "I want to know what they are saying" Beck said. I raised one eye brow "really?" he nodded. I sighed and opened the vent and opened it. I cuddled up to Beck as we listened to my parents fight

"SHE IS A SLUT SHE DESERVES TO BE HOMELESS!"

"SHE IS OUR DAUGHTER AND WE LOVE HER!"

"LOVED! UNTIL SHE DID THAT!"

"I DON'T THINK YOU EVER LOVED HER!"

"BECAUSE SHE IS A DISPOINTMENT!"

"SHUT UP SHE IS NOT SHE IS OUR LITTLE GIRL"

There was a loud slap

"She is not our little girl anymore"

"Yes she is"

"Maybe yours but I don't even know who she is anymore"

"Harold come on"

"I'm disowning her" then the door slammed shut.

I sobbed into Beck's shirt. "Shhh it's alright" he said. "NO ITS NOT! I'm 13 and pregnant and my father disowned me!" I cried. Then my mom came into the room. "Jade?" she asked and sat on the other side of me. I moved from Beck to her. "Mom…mommy? I'm so so so so sorry" I said. "I know honey. It's alright" she said. I wiped away the tears. I sat back up. "So who knows" she asked. "Jade, me, you, Mr. West, and Cat" Beck said. "Ok so I guess we should tell your parents next um have you thought of options?" she asked. "Abortion is out of question and we don't want adoption we…we want to keep it" I said. She nodded. "Ok how far along are you" she asked. "About 2 months" I said. "2 ok after we tell Beck's parents we will make a doctor's appointment. Beck I assume you will be involved?" she said. He nodded. "Very good ok you to get ready we will go tell Becks parents" she said. And walked out closing the door behind her. Beck stood up and stuck out his hand. I grabbed it. We stood facing each other. I hugged him. "I love you" I said. "I love you too" that was the first time we said that.

**That's all for now! please review.**

**-Lucy**


	5. The Oliver's

**Hi I will try to update a lot of my stories today because sadly I'm home sick. **

**I do NOT own victorious**

Beck's POV

Mrs. West Jade and I were on the way to my house to tell my parents. We went inside. "MOM! DAD!" I said. "Well hello Beck...Mrs. WEST! JADE! What a surprise" my mom said. "Can we talk to you guys" I said. "Sure" my dad said. "So as I told you Jade and I have been dating for a few months and um I well I got um" I started. "He got Jade pregnant" Mrs. West finished because it was clear I couldn't. "Beckett we are very disappointed in you" my mom said. "I know and I'm sorry" I said. "Look we are not thrilled about this but we will support you" my dad said. "Thank you so much" I said. "How far along" my mom asked. "Around 2 months" I said. "2 months! And you didn't tell us till now" My dad said. "Well we didn't know what we were going to do till now" I defended. "Ok fine do you have a doctor's appointment" they asked. "Not yet but I'm going to make one" Jade's mom said. "Ok you're keeping it right?" they asked. We nodded. "We will the baby live" my mom asked. "Um well Beck and I talked and decided it should live with me in case it needs milk or something at night but it's good because we live next door" Jade said. They nodded "ok what about school". Oops we never really thought of that. "Um we don't know" I said. "Well the baby shouldn't be born till the end of the year so after she is born maybe Jade you could stay home for a few weeks then after that I could take care of it" My mom said. We all agreed. After that our parents talked and I took Jade to my room where she started crying. "Jade what's wrong" I asked. "Are you kidding? I'm going to be all fat for school" she whined. "No you'll be pregnant" I said. "But everyone already thinks I'm a slutty freaky outcast! And you! You are so popular" she complained. "I don't care if I'm an outcast the rest of my life as long as I'm with you" he said. She smiled and then her mom came in and they left.

**Its kinda short but next chapter I'm going to skip to the first day of school. Please review.**

**-Lucy**


	6. first day of 8th grade

**Hi another chapter for you! **

**I do not in any way at ALL own victorious**

Jade's Pov

Today was the first day of school and I was about 3 months pregnant. The doctor said the baby is healthy and we should find out the gender in December. I was showing but not

too bad it only seemed like I was pregnant if I wore a really tight shirt. "Ready to go" my mom asked. "Yeah remember we are also picking up Beck and Cat" I said. "I know" she

replied. We got in the car and drove to Becks. "Hey babe" he said as he got in the car. "Hi" he kissed my cheek. Then we drove to Cat's. "HEY JADEY!" she screamed as she sat

on the other side of me. I rolled my eyes. "How is the baby" she asked. "Good" I simply replied. "And remember Cat tell no one" I warned. "Uh" she said. "Cat you didn't" Beck

said. "I ONLY TOLD ANDRE!" She said. "Why you know Andre is WAY more popular than us he could spread it!" I said. "Hey he is my friend" Beck said. I glared at him. "Well

remember when you were crying and you were thinking about abortion and he was there and was wondering why you were crying?" she asked. I nodded. "Well he asked me so I

told him" she said. "Ugh fine Beck text your friend telling him to tell no one" I said. "Wait here's the thing I didn't exactly say who the father was" Cat said. "CAT!" Beck

screamed. "I'M SORRY!" She shrieked. We got to school. Cat ran out as fast as she could. Beck and I got out. "Bye Jade remember no coffee it's not good for the baby" my mom

said. I rolled my eyes as she drove away. Beck put his arm around my shoulder and we walked in. everyone was starring at us. I'm not sure if it's because of the baby or the fact

that the most popular boy in school is dating…well me. "Hey man" Andre said a little freaked out. "hi you know Jade" he said. "Yeah uh huh why are you hanging with her" he

asked. "Oh yeah didn't I tell you she is my girlfriend" Beck said. "WHAT! She is a freak" Andre said. "Um hello I'm right here" I said. Andre just ignored me. "Wait you're not the

father are you?" he asked. "Yes, yes I am" he said. "WHAT! When?" he asked. "at my party and you can't tell anyone about the baby promise" Beck told him. Andre sighed

"promise but people will find out sooner or later". "I choose later" I said and dragged Beck to my scissor coated locker. "Cool locker" Beck said. 'Thanks" I replied. I got my books

and we went to homeroom. "HELLO 8th GRADERS!" a hobo looking teacher said. "My name is Sikawitz! I usually teach at the high school but you acting and homeroom teacher's

car crashed" then he started laughing like it was the funniest thing ever. "So I will be taking place for the rest of the year and for those who make Hollywood arts high school you

will have me again!" he said. Oh I WILL make Hollywood arts. "So who wants to audition for Hollywood Arts high school!" he said. And we all raised our hands. "Ok each of you

take a flyer auditions are in December" he said. That Robbie kid raised his hand. "What do we do at the audition" he asked. "Well kind of like the audition you did to get here but

it is harder to get into. So you can sing, act, dance-" "can I do comedy?" he asked. Sikawitz nodded. Then the bell rang homeroom WAS only 10 minutes. "Hey Jade" Amanda

one of Beck's "friends" said. "Hi" I replied coldly. "It's a shame you won't be able to audition for Hollywood arts" she said. "And why's that" I asked. "Well wont you be to busy

with the baby? Beck I hope you make it too" she said. "Thanks but Jade is going to make it" beck said. Aww UGH! This baby is making me soft. "But you do know she is

pregnant. Right?" she said. "I'M THE FATHER!" He said. "you ARE! The rumor was the wicked witch of the west was pregnant but not that you're the dad" then she sent out a

mass text about it. I rolled my eyes and dragged Beck to my next class

**FRIDAY! I can update this weekend yeah! please review.**

**-Lucy**


	7. lunch time

**I am so so so so sorry I haven't updated sooner but I was super busy! But…SCHOOL IS OVER! here we go with the update!**

**I do NOT own Victorious **

Beck's Pov

I was with Jade getting lunch. We took our food and Jade started walking away from me. "Where are you going" I asked. "To sit with Cat like I always do" she said. "Cat can sit with us at my table text her" I told her. She sighed and texted Cat. We walked over to the table with my friends. They all looked at Jade disgusted. "Hey guys" I said. "Uh hi" they muttered.

Then Cat and her friend Robbie sat down next to us. "HEY JADEY!" Cat screamed. Then the rest of my friends got up and walked away. "Aw why'd they leave" Cat said. "Because they didn't want to sit with US they wanted to sit with BECK" Jade explained. "Come on Jade they aren't that shallow they uh probably had somewhere to go" I said. I knew what Jade said was true I just didn't want to believe it. Then I saw Andre looking where to sit. I waved to him. He sighed defeated and sat next to us. "I thought you didn't like us" Jade snapped at Andre. "Well I don't but you're Beck's girlfriend and you guys are his friends so the least I could do I try to" he said. "Thanks" I told.

"What are you guys going to do for the audition" Robbie said. "IM GOING TO SING LIKE THIS" Cat exclaimed then started singing. Cat was amazing! "Cool! I'm going to do comedy" Robbie said. "Like you'd get in with your sense of humor" he made Rex say. Andre stared at him "yeah um OKAY" he said "I'm gonna sing a song I wrote and play piano" he continued. "I'm going to perform a monologue" I said. "What are you going to do Jade" Cat asked. "Probably sing" she said. "What song" I asked. "I don't know" she said. "Ooh! Jadey you should sing wild horses! Your soooo good at that song" Cat said. "Jade you should sing that song you sang for me. For no one you sound beautiful singing that song" I told her. "WHAT! So I don't sound beautiful singing other songs!" she yelled. "No I was just saying I love your voice" I said. "I'm singing Cat's song" she said. "YAY!" Cat exclaimed. She rolled her eyes.

Jade's Pov

"So Beck a couple of us are going to the skate park want to come" Andre said. "You skate?" I asked. "No we just hang there we don't skate" he explained. "Sure I'll be there" he said.

Then the bell rang and we went off the class. "BECK! We had our 2nd sonogram!" I told him. "Man I forgot! Well that's not till 5 and school ends at 3 so do you mind…" he started. "NO! I am not going hang out with a bunch of people who think I'm a freaky Goth!" I said. "PLEASE!" he begged. "No" I said. "I'll be there and I don't think you're a freaky Goth" he said. I smiled slightly. "Ok, I'll go" I said.

**Sorry it was kinda short. There was that chapter! Please review! **

**-Lucy**


	8. FlashBacks and Sonograms

**Ok I'm really really sorry I haven't updated sooner I was having MAJOR writers block. But thanks for reviewing and since I couldn't think what to do next I'm skipping a few months to October but then I'm moving to November in the chapter. Oh a please read the A/N at the end its important. **

**I do NOT in any way own Victorious I asked my parents if I could buy it and they just shook their heads and mumbled you're so obsessed so yeah I don't own it**

Jade's Pov

I was 5 months pregnant now. I was SO fat! Every time I brought it up to Beck he says your pregnant that's what happens. I was in Sikawitz's class Cat and Robbie was doing a scene on stage. "Please don't hurt me! I love you so mu-"Cat started but then Sikawtiz hit her in the face with a ball. "OW!" Cat yelled. "Your scene was boring take you seats". They sat down. "so in 2 months the auditions I hope everyone knows what you're doing because we are taking the next few week to practice" Sikawitz said. Everyone started practicing and it got loud. I opened my mouth to sing and I felt a kick! "BECK!" I screamed. Beck ran over to me "what what's wrong" he said. "The baby kicked" I said. "Really!" he put his hand on my stomach as the baby kicked again. "Wow" he said. And kissed me. I smiled.

A month later

Today we were finding out the gender of the baby but right now we were at lunch. "Ooh Jadey if it's a girl can you name it Cat" Cat begged. "NO" I said. "Oh please what do you think Beck" Cat said. "Beck? BECK" I said. "Oh sorry" He said. He was looking at his "Friends" at the table next to us. "Beck if you want to sit with them you can" I told him. "No I want to stay with you…and besides they won't talk to me since what happened at the skate park a few months ago" he said. I nodded and held his hand. "Hey what did happen" Robbie said. Beck sighed and started to tell the story

_Flash Back_

_We walked to the skate park. Becks friends were there including Andre. When they saw me they scowled "ugh why'd you bring her" one of them said. "She's my girlfriend" Beck said. "So break up with her!" another said. "Um I'm right here" I said. They ignored me like they normally do. "SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE IS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD AND I LOVE HER" Beck shouted. "Look dude" Andre started "you're my best bro and I don't want to do this but I think I speak for everyone here when I say it's either her…or us" he continued. Beck couldn't believe what he was hearing. After a few minutes of silence I was sure Beck would pick them but he put his arm around my still thin waist and said "I pick Jade". "Well it was good knowing you" someone said. And Beck and I walked off._

_End of Flashback_

"Wow" Cat said.

Later that day

Beck's Pov

I was with Jade at her locker we weren't going to last period because of the sonogram. "Hey Beck" Andre came over with a bunch of our-HIS friends "look we were tough but we are going to give you 1 more chance to pick the right choice" Tommy said. I looked at Jade as much as I wanted my friends back Jade was still more important. I didn't really even care about the others I just wanted Andre to be my best friend again. "I already made the right choice" I told them "now you should get to class we have a doctor's appointment to get to" I said and jade and I went out side. "Beck I know you miss your friends why are you staying with me" Jade asked. "Oh look theirs your mom" I said changing the subject. We got in the car. "Hi kids are you ready" Mrs. West said. We nodded. We drove to the hospital and checked in once we were there. Jade lay down on this bed like chair while Mrs. West and I sat next to her. Then the doctor came in. "I'm doctor Feldman you must be Jade" she said to Jade. "No duh" Jade said. "Are you the father" she asked me. I nodded. "Ok Jade I'm going to put this on the stomach it might feel a little cold" she said. Jade flinched from the cold. "Congrats it's a baby girl" the Dr said. "And it's not twin's right? I hate twins" Jade said. "No it's not twins see just one head right there" she laughed. "Mrs. West can I talk to you out side" Dr. Feldman said. They left. I held Jade's hand. Tear formed in my eyes and Jade's. I pecked Jade on the lips and said "she's why" I said. "Why what" Jade responded. "I stay with you because I love you and I love our little girl" I said.

**Ok I tried to make it longish I know it's not super long but still. Ok here is the thing a week from today I'm going to camp for 6 weeks. So I won't be able to update ANY of my stories! So I'm updating them all before I leave. So next I'm updating friends forever then My Bf the hypocrite BUT I also signed up for Bade prompts. So even though I just got my prompt yesterday it will be up soon because I'm leaving. Also I will keep writing on paper while I'm at camp so I will just have to type and upload. AND it's a theatre camp and they sent out a list of plays they might do and 13 is one of them! So I will be back with a 13 fic in 6 weeks all you fellow 13 fans! But don't forget to review and if you have any ideas PLEASE tell me! if I finish my bade prompt and updating all my other stories their might be a new update on this one if I have time so please review and thanks!**

**-Lucy**


	9. auditions and Babies

Beck's Pov

The principle a few teachers and Sikawitz were clapping. I have just finished my audition. "Thanks Beck that was great! We will get back to you" said the principle of HA high school. I went back stage I was about to leave when they called "Jade West". I have her thumbs up and she went in. She was 6 months pregnant and boy was she showing but she was still beautiful. "Um jade are you pregnant" asked the principle. "Yeah so" she said. "Uh nothing you can start when you're ready". She started singing with her amazing voice. I mean all those pop stars are good. Cat's also amazing at singing but Jade... Just wow. She finished the song and everyone was speechless. That's my girl. "Wow great job we'll get back to you". She walked to where I was. "You were amazing" I said. "I know"

A few months later

Jade's Pov

I had just gotten home from school. The baby was due next week. "honey you got a letter from Hollywood arts" my mom said. I snatched the letter put of her hands.

Dear Miss West,

You gave an amazing audition and we look forward to seeing you next year.

Yes! Uh oh "honey what's wrong" my mom said. "My water broke" I stated. "Oh! Ok I'll go get your bag text Beck" she said. I nodded and took out my phone

Becks Pov

I was in my room when my mom called me saying "you got a letter from Hollywood arts" I ran down stairs. I held the letter. I took a deep breath I was about to open the letter... Then my phone rang

To: Beck

From: Jade

My water broke

WHAT! I sprinted as fast as I could out of my house to jades house leaving my mom confused. Hollywood arts would have to wait. I got to jades and ran inside. "Ok calm down we need to get you to a hospital! But we need a ride! Oh no ok Jade calm down calm down!" I said. "Beck I don't think I'm the one who needs to calm down." she said.

At the hospital

Jades Pov

Ugh! I've been sitting in this hospital bed for hours! When is this stupid baby going to come out. "HI JADEY!" cat yelled coming in with Robbie. I groaned. "Honey it's alright" my mom said. Then Becks parents came in. Ugh can't everyone leave! "Ok everyone except the father and the mother leave" the doctor said. Thank god! "Alright Jade get ready to push". "Push!" grr. "Get this thing out of me!" I screamed. I pushed. "Almost there I see a head!" the doctor said. "That's it" I relaxed. "Good job babe" Beck said kissing my forehead. After they cleaned her off the doctor handed me her. She's beautiful.

Becks Pov

Wow. Just wow. She had brown hair and my brown eyes. She was tanner than Jade but paler than me. Cat and Robbie came back in. "both your parents went to the gift shop" Robbie said. "A BABY!" cat exclaimed. "What's her name?" the doctor said. "Dani" Jade said. We decided on that after Cat wanted to name her something really girly. Then Andre entered. We all glared at him. "What are YOU doing here" Jade snapped. "Came to see my best friend and his girlfriend's baby" he said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah look man the past few months I've been really mean I'm sorry" he said. "It's ok dude" I said. "Jade, Cat, Robbie I'm sorry I've been means to you like your whole lives I hope we can all be friends" Andre said. "Yeah a new friend!" cat said. "yuparooni" Robbie said. "Ugh fine!" Jade said. "We will all be best friends next year at Hollywood arts!" Cat said. "you got in?!" Jade said. Cat nodded. "Me too" she said. "Same" Robbie said. "Yup I got in too" Andre said. They all looked to me "I don't know I didn't have time to open the letter" I said. "Do you have the letter with you" Robbie asked. "Yeah but-". "Open it!" Andre said. "Come on! Jade and I just had a baby and-" "Beck. Open. It." jade gritted through her teeth. I took out the letter and opened it. Dear Mr. Oliver

You gave an amazing audition. We look forwards to seeing you next year.

"I MADE IT" then they all cheered.

**Ok so I hope you liked it. I have 2 chapters then im doing TWC but I have an idea for after that and im really excited about it! so please review!**

**-Lucy**


	10. Tori finds out

**Hi before we start the chapter please read what I have to say Ok now this is important for the fate of Victorious. As most of you know nickelodeon is going to cancel it. but we have a chance. So 1****st**** you can call nick and tell them how much you love the show and why it shouldn't end (number will be at the end of this chapter) also Nick said if the new episode get AMAZING ratings they might not so its important to watch the new episodes LIVE its really important if you live in the usa. And tell your friends and family to watch too! Anyways back to the story So this starts off as The Great PingPong scam but its not THAT based on it so yeah enjoy!**

**I do not own victorious**

2 years later

Beck's Pov

Jade and tori were changing out of each other's clothes. "hey let's all have a sleep over!" Cat said. "Yeah can it be at your house beck" Andre said. "To small" I said. "Well what about jades" Robbie said. "Um maybe" I said. Tori and jade came back. "babe can we all have a sleep over at your house tonight" I asked jade. "no" she replied." why" I asked. She pointed at Tori. I sighed and pulled her aside "why can't she come to your house" I asked. "Dani" she replied. "What!" I said. "She already thinks I'm a slut! She will decently think that if she meets Dani" she said. "Come on Jade you had sex once to have her she will just realize that If we say so" I said. "Ugh fine!" jade said.

At Jades

Tori's Pov

Jades house was huge! He parents must be super rich. We walked in and Jade whispered something to Beck and ran upstairs. "What's Jade doing" I asked. "Um I don't think she wants you to know sorry" Beck said. "Is it Dan-" started Andre. "Yeah" Beck said. Then Jade came down with a little girl in her arms maybe her little sister? "Who dat" she said pointing to me. "That's Vega" Jade said. "Ve-ga?" she asked. "No that's Aunt Tori" beck said. She ran to me "hi!" I said. "I want my mommy" she cried. "I'm sorry I don't think your mom is home" I said. Jade rolled her eyes. "Dani come her mommy's right here". Oh. My. God.

Jades Pov

Ugh now Vega knows! I picked Dani up. "YOU have a kid" Tori said in shock. "Yeah so" I replied. "Where's daddy" Dani asked. "Right here" I handed her off to Beck. "Beck YOU'RE the father". "Yep" he said. He set her down. She ran to Cat and gave her and hug "Auntie Cat!" she yelled. "How come Cat is an Auntie and I'm a Aunt" Vega complained. "Cause I like Cat better than you. Also she was there through everything. Raising her, Labor, the pregnancy, heck she was even their when Dani was being made!" I said. "What?!" Tori said. "So was Andre" I added just to freak her out. "Let me explain" beck said. "In the summer of 8th grade I threw a party and during that party Jade and I uh kinda slipped off" he continued. "Were you dating" she asked. "Nope" I said. "oh she's very cute" Tori said. "I know" I said. "Jade how old we're you" tour asked. "I'm not telling you" I said. "Jade was 13 I was 14 when she was born" Beck said. I glared at him. "Jadey I think Dani is tired" Cat said pointing to the sleeping child on Beck's lap. "I'll put her down tonight" I said Beck nodded. I walked up stairs to put her down. I dressed her in her little pjs and set her down. "mama? Why do you not wike Aunt Tori" Dani asked. " I'll tell you when you're older" I said. "Sing me a song". "Ok. Rock a bye baby on the tree tops" I sang. She was so cute and I don't think anything is cute. I finished singing and Dani was asleep. I felt arms wrap around me. "You're a great mom you know that" Beck said. "I know" we kissed. "Aww" we turned around to see Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie. "How long have you been there" I asked. "Not long" Andre said. "Ok leave" I said. "What why" Tori said. "It's my daughter's room!" I said. We went in the hall. "Where are we going to sleep" Robbie said. "I couldn't care less" I snapped as I kissed beck and pulled him in my room.

**I'm sorry its so short this was written at camp on my ipod and I looked so long. Please review**

**Nick's number 212-258-7500**

**Or you can write them a letter at**

**Nickelodeon **

**New York Office**

**1515 Broadway street 44****th**** floor**

**New York NY 10036**

**-Lucy**


	11. The Worst Couple

Becks Pov

I was at Jades and we were fighting about something I really don't know what! "Why don't you ever listen to me?"Jade yelled. "What?! I always listen to you if anything you don't listen to me!" I yelled. "Sure" jade said sarcastically. "Grandma! Mommy and Daddy are fighting again" Dani said to Mrs. West and she started crying. "Shhh I know honey I know" Mrs. West comforted. "See you made Dani Cry!" I shouted. "Me! It was all you!" Jade said. We fought like that for almost the whole night till I finally went home.

Jades Pov

He...he didn't come. As I said ten I could almost hear my heart shatter. I got in my car and drove away trying to hold in the tears. Because HE was still in there and I don't want to seem like he hurt me. But he did. I don't know why I mean he knows even though I may seem like nothing can hurt me. I get hurt really easy. I got home and ran to my room to let the tears fall. "Jade?" I heard. "Honey are you alright" it was my mom. "No Beck...he he" I started. "What did he do. "He dumped me" I said. "What do you know why" she asked. "Probably because he's in love with Vega" I spat. "I'm sorry Jade" "is Dani sleeping" I asked. "No she is playing toys in her room I'll go get her" my mom left to get Dani. I still can't believe it. After everything Beck dumps me. Well he hurt me but I'm not letting him hurt Dani. "Mama?" Dani came in. "hi so I have some bad news" I said. She just looked up at me with those big brown eyes that reminded me so much of Becks. "So um Daddy and I um well you see... We aren't a couple

Anymore" I said. "Like Jenny's mommy and Daddy" Dani asked referring to her best friend in preschool. "Well no. We parents were married and got divorced. Daddy and I were just dating and…broke up" I explained. "Oh". "But there will be big changes you won't see him as much and Daddy and I won't be together so yeah" I said. "Was he a meany to you?" she asked. "I guess you could put it that way" I told her. "Will I ever see him again" she said. "Yeah just not that much and maybe not for a little bit, but we still love you so-" I looked down to find Dani asleep. I sighed I guess this would have to wait till tomorrow.

**I know its short and I'm very sorry but the next chapter I start an idea I'm REALLY excited about and it will be longer. Also with my story Friends Forever I know I haven't updated in forever but I'm putting EVERYTHING from the Orlando trip in 1 chapter so it will be very long. Oh and I start school on Wednesday (sadly) and I will try to update but you know…School (grr) but I will update before it starts so yeah please review.**


	12. babysitting and kick backs

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! So yeah in this chapter its been a few months since they broke up**

**I do not own victorious**

Jade's Pov

I was at my locker getting my theatre history book. I yawned and took a sip of my coffee. Dani had kept me up all night…again. She has been having trouble sleeping. "Hey Jadey" Cat said as she and Tori approached me. "Hi" I replied lifelessly. "Are you ok you seem crabbier than usual" Vega said. "Dani kept me up all night" I told them. "Again?!" Cat said. I nodded. "You know the more that I think about it this has been happening since you and Beck broke up" Tori said. I groaned. "So are you going to this kick back tonight" Cat asked. "No". "Why not" she said. "My mom has to work tonight so I need to watch Dani" I said. "Oh Tori are you going". "Yeah! Its gonna be so much fun" Tori started. "You people annoy me" I walked away and Sat on the steps. "Hi" I looked to my left it was Beck. "What" I said. "How are you" he asked. I didn't respond I was too busy yawning. "Tired?" I nodded staring at my empty coffee cup. "Here" he said offering me his. I took a sip. Black 2 sugars just the way I like it. "so how's dani" he asked. "ok I guess" I mutter I don't really want to talk to Beck right now. "Can I see her?". "No" I said. "Why not" he complained. "Because I said so!". "Please she is my daughter I miss her and I love her" but he doesn't miss me. he doesn't love me either right? "Fine are you going to the kick back tonight" I asked. "Yeah I was planning on it" he said. "Yeah? Well not anymore" I said. He just looked at me confused. "You're going to baby sit Dani while I go to the kick back" I told him. "Really!" he said. I nodded. "Be at my house at 6 don't be late" and then I got up and went to class.

AT 5:45

I was getting ready for the kick back. I was really excited I haven't been to a kick back it forever. "Mommy where are you going tonight?" Dani asked. "I'm going to a party at school" I told her. "Oh who is taking cawre of me" she asked. "Um Daddy is" I said. Her eyes lit up. "weally!" she shouted. "Yeah now mommy has to finish getting ready" I got out my favorite pair of combat boots and put them on. "ding-Dong" the door bell rang. I opened it. "Hey" Beck said. "Yeah hi, DANI HE'S HERE!" I screamed. Dani ran down stairs and gave Beck a big hug. "Hey baby" he said. "Dani I'm only going to be gone for a few hours and-" I started. "Jade I got it" Beck said. "Fine bye sweetie" I hugged Dani and left.

At the kick back

"Jadey you made it" Cat greeted her. "Hey snow white" Andre said. "Hi" I said. "Jade" Cat said. "Look at that guy over by the hot cheese fountain". "What about him?" I asked. "He is staring at you!". "what no he's not I mean all the guys here think I'm a slut cause of Dani and if he is he only wants to get in my pants!" I said. "No that's Josh he is in my honors music class he's new" Andre said. "Really well he is kinda cute" I admitted. "Go talk to him" Cat said. I walked up to him. "Um hi" I said. "Hey" he said. "Do you want to dance" he said. "Um sure".

We danced for a while then I realized I had to go home. I opened my house door. "You can go now" I told Beck. "What no hi" he said. "Hi now leave" I demanded. "Alright well I put Dani to sleep for you" "thanks". He was inching closer. Was he going to kiss me! Does he still love me! Our lips were just barley touching when I stopped him. "I think you should go" as soon as the words left my mouth I instantly regretted it. "Right sorry" he left. Why WHY did I stop him. I decided I should go check up on Dani. I snuck into her room. She was so cute. I glanced at the clock next to her bed 10. My mom wouldn't be home till 12. I kissed Dani's check. I went into my room and looked at the window. My room had the perfect view of Beck's RV. I couldn't see anything through the bullet proof glass but I'm pretty sure I saw his eyes looking at me. God how I missed him.

**Next chapter is where things pick up a lot! Also there might only be 2 chapters left because I'm not entirely sure if I want to finish this with the idea I have and then do a sequel or just continue it with this story. So please review! I will try to upload more this weekend because its labor day so we don't have school Monday so yeah!**

**-Lucy**


	13. Party at Tori's

**Hi! I'm currently working on friends forever but hit writers block so I thought I'd update this. Oh and to guest the story isn't over so you'll have to wait and see what the rest of the story is about. **

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS**

Jade's Pov

There he was at his locker. I walked over to him "Beck? We need to talk" I told him. A look of worry suddenly got in his eyes. "What happened is Dani ok? Are you ok?" he said. "We are both fine well more than that. You were really good with Dani last night maybe you could spend more time with her…or me" I said. a smile grew on his face "really?". I nodded. "Thank you! I had a lot fun last night" he said. "Yeah about last night" I started. But he interrupted me with a kiss. "Beck. You broke up with me" I said. "I know but I was being stupid and I miss you" he said. "As much as I want to I can't take you back that easily" I told him. "Why not" he asked. "CAUSE YOU BROKE MY HEART THEN TRIED TO KISS TORI!" I screamed. Everyone in the hallway turned to look at us. I heard people talking about it right away. "The wicked witch has a heart?" "No wonder he tried to kiss Tori". "LEAVE" I shouted and they ran. "can I have another chance" he asked. I thought about it. "Fine come to my house tonight Dani is sleeping at my grandma's" I said "if things go well tonight I'll take you back".

Later

Beck's Pov

I rang the door bell at Jade's house. She opened the door. "Come in" she said. "Hey". "So what are we doing" I asked. "Were watching a movie" she decided. "Cool". "The scissoring?" I asked. "Yeah I haven't seen it in forever" she said. "Cat told me you 2 watched it last week" I said. "Yeah yeah whatever".

After late at night

"I had fun" I said. "Yeah me too" Jade said. "So what does this make us?" I asked. "I said I might take you back…and I will" she said. "Really!" I exclaimed. She nodded. In the excitement I pressed my lips to hers which turned into a heated make out session. Right when _things_ were about to happen her phone rang. "Hello?...oh my god I'll be right there" she hung up and franticly started putting her shoes on. "What's going on". "Dani forgot to bring her allergy meds and is having an allergic reaction" she said grabbing a bottle of pills from the kitchen. We hopped in the car. "Is she alright" I asked. "Probably her allergies aren't terrible but I'm not taking any chances" she said.

At Grandma Wests

We stormed in and dani ran towards us. "Mommy Daddy look! My arm is all red like Auntie Cat's hair!" she said. I chuckled. "Stop scratching! Now take your meds" jade said and handed her gummy pills. "GRANDMA!" Jade screamed. "Oh hi Jadelyn are you taking Dani so soon" Jade's grandma said. "Yes!" she yelled and we left. When we got back to Jade house she looked at Dani and told her to go get ready for bed. Dani nodded and ran upstairs. "So maybe tomorrow we could all hang out as a family" I suggested. "Yeah. You should go and remember pick me up for school at 7" she said. I was confused. "Pick you up for school?". "What so now my own boyfriend won't drive me to school!" she said. "No! I mean it's just that- wait did you say boyfriend" I said. She nodded. A smile grew on my face. I kissed her. We pulled apart "now go before I change my mind" she said. "Yes ma'am" I started to leave "oh and beck? I love you" she said. "I love you too" I said.

The next day

Jade's Pov

Beck and I walked into Hollywood Arts his arm around my shoulders. Apparently word had already gotten around that Beck and I are dating again. "Hey Beck. Hey Jade I hope you guys are coming to my party tonight right" Vega said. "Yup" Beck said. "BECK! No we have plans! Remember" I said. "What" Tori said. "We were supposed to have a family night with Dani" He said. "Oh then you can bring her" Vega told us. "Bring a 3 year old to a high school party?" I said lifting an eyebrow. "It's going to be small just Cat Andre Robbie me and Trina" Tori said. "ew I don't want my daughter near Trina! Besides it will probably be past her bedtime" I said. "Look how about you guys come and then Dani can sleep in my room" Tori offered. "I don't want Dani sleeping somewhere you have!" I said. "Jade" Beck said trying to comfort me. "Ok how about she sleeps in the guest room". "We'll be there" Beck said. I rolled my eyes.

At Tori's

I was holding Dani in my arms and Beck rang the door bell. I looked at dani and she was sucking her thumb. "Dani what did I say about our thumbs". She took it out. When Tori opened the door we were not expecting what we saw. There was music blasting and tons of people "dancing" more like grinding and people making out. "Guys I am SO sorry. Trina invited a few people but then Rex invited a bunch of Northridge girls who brought Northridge guys! But please don't go I'll take Dani up just stay for 10 minutes" Tori begged. "Fine". i handed her Dani who was hugging her teddy bear tight. "Beck I don't want to be here". "Neither do I but we will leave soon" he said. We sat on the couch. I snuggled into him. Then Cat came up to us. "Hi guys! Aww you guys are so cute! There is a lot of Candy here like a lot and energy drinks! So I'm all hyper that's a change right guys! This is so fun I love this song! One time my brother was sing a song and- Ooh look! Robbie!" then Cat ran after her. I looked at beck. He laughed. "I'm going to calm Cat down" I said. He nodded. I got up. The music was so loud it was giving me a head ach. "hey babe' said a familiar voice but it wasn't Becks. I turned around it was that guy I danced with at the kick back. He had a beer in his hand and reeked of alcohol. He put his hand near my butt. i jerked away. "Get off of me!" I screamed. "Come on baby I'm just having fun settle down have a drink" he said. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. Beck came running "what's wrong" I pointed to the drunk loser in front of us. "Come on Jade let's get Dani and go" he said. "Who's Dani? She like a slut? Is she hot" Josh wondered. "That's our daughter!" Beck yelled angrily. "WOAH! Dude I barely know you I don't think we have a daughter" he said. "NOT US! ME AND JADE" Beck screamed. "Fuck! You to have a kid! That's some messed up chizz" he said. I pulled Beck away to the room where Dani was. That guy was so not worth our time. We found Dani asleep on a bed. I shook her awake. "Hey sweet heart were going home" Beck said. I picked her up. We walked back down stairs. "aww you guys are leaving already" Tori whined. "Yes". Beck opened the door where we found a police. Shit. "We've had a bunch of noise complaints I'm guessing all of you are under age?". Then she saw Dani. "She yours?" she said motioning to Beck and i. "yes but we were just leaving" I said. "I don't care this is no place for a child. I'm afraid I'm going to have to call children's aid".

**Dun dun dun! What will happen! Will Dani get taken away? I've decided to continue the story instead of a sequel. I hope you enjoyed please review.**

**-Lucy**


	14. childrens aid

**Hi! Thank you all for reviewing! Here is the next chapter it has a lot of drama but it won't be as long as the last chapter. So enjoy**

**Do you really think I own Victorious?**

Beck's Pov

My parents and I were being questioned. Jade and her mom were in a different room getting questioned. And Dani was somewhere talking to a social worker. The party had been shut down and everyone got home except us. "Are you her biological father" the worker asked. "Yes" I replied. "Are you and the mother together" she said. I nodded. I looked at her Desk apparently her name was Jane. I wanted to cry but I didn't. I mom held my hand. "Have you or her mother ever abused her?" Jane asked. "WHAT! NO!" I yelled. Tears were falling now but I didn't make a sound. "Do you guys believe this" she asked my parents. "Yes. My son may not be perfect but he and jade love their daughter and they would never do that" my mom said. "Yeah they are good kids" my dad added.

Jade's Pov

"When you found out you were pregnant how did you respond did you always want to keep her?" the worker Sonya asked. "I was scared and confused I mean I was 13! But no I may have almost gotten an abortion but I didn't." I told her. How long were you at the party?" Sonya asked. "we were leaving about 5 minutes after we got there once we saw people were drinking we got Dani and tried to leave" I said. "Have you ever hit or physically abused your daughter" she asked. "WHAT! No never" I started sobbing. My mom gave me a hug. "We don't like taking children away from their parents but we don't have a choice" Said Sonya. I stood up. "NO! We weren't drinking and we were just leaving! PLEASE!" I screamed. "I'm very sorry. Maybe in a year or so we will see if things have gotten better and maybe you will get her back". No this can't be happening. I need her. No. "Would you like to say good bye". I nodded. She led me into a room where Dani was she looked scared. She was sucking her thumb and for once I didn't say anything about it. "Mama what's going on" she asked. "Look Daddy and I love you and we never wanted this to happen" I told her. "What! What's happening mama I'm scared" Dani cried. "I know. Me too. But I need you to be brave for me. I'm going to miss you so much" I said. "Where are you going" she asked. "Home but you're going somewhere else" I said. "Oh! Like a sleepover at grandma's!" she said happily. She doesn't even know what going on. I hugged her. She was so innocent and little. "You have a minute left" the social worker said. "I need you to remember I love you so much and I wish I could stay with you forever" I said. She just looked up at me with her big eyes. I gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too mama". I kept repeating those words over and over in my head. "I love you mama" no sure when I would hear it again.

Beck's Pov

I had already said goodbye to Dani. I can't imagine how Jade must be taking this. My good bye with dani had been short. It was too painful. I saw Jade come out crying. "Beck" she sobbed. I hugged her tight. "I know Jade I know". I kissed her head. And we stayed like that hugging until we had to leave. She didn't want to go home so I just took back to the Rv. Neither of us really wanted to do anything so we changed into pajamas and lay there I bed. Staring at the ceiling of the RV neither one of us could sleep.

**I realize this was short and depressing. The next few chapters will be kind of sad but the story will get happier. Because this is sad I'm going to give you a preview of the new story I'm going to be writing. The name is still undetermined but it is based off of a book called Dancer girl so here it is**

"**Have you ever felt like someone's watching you? Me too, but lately it's been happening when I'm in my bedroom…alone. My name is Jade West and one day my "friend" Robbie buts a video of me singing on the internet. And suddenly my whole life changes. Even my best friend Beck is acting weird. My whole life I've trained to be the best performer I can be but if someone watching get their way I could lose more than my love of performing I could lose my life"**

**So that's the preview and please review this chapter I will try to update soon.**

**-Lucy**


	15. I miss her

**Sorry I haven't updated! My brother stole my computer and then I got It back but was I wrote was erased! So I have to write this whole chapter again.**

**I do Not own Victorious**

Cat's Pov

Beck and jade haven't done anything since they lost Dani. No hanging out with the rest of the gang, no going to kickbacks, no plays, and especially no parties.Jade has been meaner and Beck never shows emotion some people started calling him BeckBot. But I see that they are sad, hurt, and angry. I can see in their eyes. Right now we were in our Advanced Singing class. It was the only class Jade and I have together without everyone else. It's also the only class Jade has without Beck. We had a sub today. "Hello I'm Mr. Donovan we have a lot to do but first I'll tell you a bit about me. I used to be a music producer but i now I sub. I am married and have a 7 year old daughter" then he showed us picture of her. She was so cute. She brown eyes and curly brown hair. I looked at Jade. She looked so sad. Class went on and the bell rang. Jade was the first one out the door. I need to help them. I didn't think they'd like it but they needed it. I sighed and went to Lane's office tell him.

Beck's pov

I was on my way to Sikawitz's class and I was called to Lane's office. I sighed and turned around. Once I got there Jade was sitting on his couch. "Have a seat Beck" Lane said. I sat next to Jade and put my arm around her. "Why are we here" Jade said. "Your teachers and friends are worried about you two" he said. "We didn't do anything!" Jade snapped." Both your grades have been dropping from A's the D's or F's" Lane told us. "So if we bring out grade up can we go" Jade sighed. "No we also need to talk about your daughter" Jade froze she looked like a deer in the headlights. "What about her" she gritted through her teeth. "Have you talked to anyone" he asked. Jade kept quiet and stared at the ground. "No not really" I said. "Not even with each other?" he said. "No it's a hard topic to talk about" I told Lane. "Have you guys let your emotions out cried? Anything" Lane said. "I DON'T CRY!" Jade screamed. "How we go back to talking about school. You haven't been participating plays or anything you guys can't keep everything bottled up inside its not healthy." Lane said. "HOW DO YOU EXCPECT US TO BE LIKE! WE LOST OUR DAUGHTER!" Jade yelled and ran out the door. I went to go get her. i looked everywhere for her. i found her in my car. "Take me home" she demanded. "Sure" I said. The ride was silent. Maybe Lane was right but still so was Jade! How DID they expect us to act? How ARE you supposed to act when you lose your child? i pulled into Jade's driveway. She got out and slammed the door behind her running inside.

Jade's Pov

Hold in the tears. I repeated to myself on the car ride home. When we got to my house I ran before Beck could see me cry. "Jade? Is that you" my mom said. I collapsed on the floor crying. "Jade! What's wrong" she asked. "WHATS WRONG? Everything" I muttered. "Did something happen with you and Beck". I shook my head no. "Is it cause of Dani?" I nodded and cried some more. "Aw come here baby" my mom gave me a hug. "I'm so sorry mom!" I sobbed. "For what?" she said. "Because I got pregnant at 13 then I got the baby taken a away! Dad was right I'm a disgrace! I DO deserve to live on the street". "JADELYN WEST! Your father was not right! You are an amazing girl who is super talented! Your father is an idiot. I love you so much Jade. I want to help you through this" my mom said. "But you can't! No one can you don't understand! You don't know what it feels like to lose your child and-"I couldn't finish my sentence I was too busy crying. I HATED THIS! I must seem so weak right now. How can anyone love me! "Shh I know sweetie I can't imagine what you're going through. If anything happened to you and your brother I don't know what I'd do!"She kissed the top of my head just like I used to do with Dani. "Jade when was the last time you ate? You look like you lost 7 pounds!". "I don't know it's kinda hard to think about eating" I whispered. My mom helped me up and led me into the kitchen.

Cat's Pov

It was now lunch time. Beck and Jade weren't here. "Why aren't they here" Tori said. "They could be avoiding you after all its all your fault" Andre said. "ANDRE!"Tori said "I said I was sorry and I would do anything to stop what happened! Besides it happened 4 months ago if they really wanted to avoid me don't you think would have done long before today" Tori said. "True" Andre said. "Plus it's just as much Robbie's fault as it is mine". "HEY! It was Rex!" Robbie defended. "ROBBIE!" we all shouted. "What about miss no talent other there she invited just as many people as I did" Rex said pointing to Trina. Then everyone started fighting! "STOP IT!" I screamed. I', going to see if there ok" I said and went to Becks.

I rang Beck's doorbell. He opened the door. "Are you ok?" I asked. ""No not really" he said. "I sorry Beck" I said and gave him a hug. "Where's Jadey" I asked. "At her house" he said. "Is she alright" I asked. "I don't think so no" he said. "What that" I pointed to a whole in his RV wall. "Oh um I was upset because of…well you know and punched the wall" he said. I frowned. "I really want to help you feel better but I need to see Jadey" I said. He nodded.

I went to Jade's house and knocked on the door.

Jade's Pov

I was watching the scissoring with my mom trying to feel better. I wasn't laughing like normal. The doorbell rang. I was about to get up. "I'll get it" my mom said. "Jade! Its Cat" I slowly got up. My mom went back to the movie "Jadey have you been crying" she said pointing out my running make up and red eyes. "No" I said. "Yes you were but that's not why I'm here can we go to your room" she asked. I nodded. Once we were there I sat on my bed. "Are you ok" she asked. "I'm fine" I lied. "No you're not! Jadey we are best friends remember you can tell me anything". "Fine I'm not ok! Are you happy now" I said. "NO! I'm not and I won't be until you are! I" she said. 'I'll never get to watch her grow up Cat! I'm going to miss everything! Her first day of school, Her first crush, First everthing!" I told her. "do you need to cry?" Cat wondered. I shook my head no. "Thank you for being here for me" I said and gave her a hug. "Do you want me to stay" she asked. "No its fine you should go back to school" I said. "Alright call me if you need anything" Cat said then left. The rest of the day was uneventful. I watched movie's with my mom until I got tired and went to my room. But I couldn't sleep. Something was missing. I was also too sad. It was 2 in the morning and I didn't want to wake my mom. I left a note.

Mom,

Went to Beck's

-Jade

Beck's Pov

I was lying on my bed not sleeping when I heard Jade come in. "hi" I said. She sat on my bed next to me. After a long silence she finally cried. "Jade" I took in my arms. Right now she seems so small and fragile like Dani. "I'm so sorry" she cried. "For what? You didn't do anything" I told her. She didn't respond she just cried. "I think Lane was right we shouldn't keep our feelings inside" I told her. She nodded. "I miss her so much! How are acting so strong and I'm so weak" she asked. "Jade! Look at me! you are not weak! It's normal for you to feel like this! And I am not strong I have tears in my eyes as I speak but I'm trying to be strong for you, and for Dani. Ok?" I said. "Ok" she said. "I love you Beck" she said. "I love you too" I said as I started crying. "we'll get her back don't worry" I whispered.

**I was having a little trouble remembering what I wrote before so its not my best. But I hope you liked it anyways. Please review**

**-Lucy**


	16. Sex Ed

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with school and stuff. But enjoy this chapter…it's a cute one. It also goes back to the day she gets taken away.**

**Do you really think I own Victorious?**

Dani's Pov

"I just want you to know I love you" Daddy said.

"I wove you too daddy!" I giggled. He sighed like he was sad. Did I make him sad? He hugged me tight and kissed me forehead. Then he slowly walked out the door. Then mommy came in. I told her I didn't like the room we were in. it was dark grey and scary. She told me she loved me just like daddy and left. Then a lady walked in. she was tall and old. She bent down to my height.

"HI! My name is Sally! You must be Dani" she said. Who was this? I hugged beary my teddy bear."Come with me" Sally said.

"Mommy says not to go into cars with strangers" I told her. She laughed. I didn't get what so funny. She picked me up in her arms. She was cold and smelled bad not like mommy. I tried to get out but I couldn't escape.

"Nooooooooo" I screamed.

"Shhh" she said. I was getting sleepy but I needed to stay awake. She placed me into a car seat. She drove to a house. It wasn't big like mommy's but it wasn't small like Daddy's. I put my thumb in my mouth. I do that when I'm scared. Mommy doesn't like when I do that. We walked into the house. There were a bunch of other children there. Some were my age and some older. Sally introduced me to another lady.

"Is this her?" the women asked. Sally nodded. "Hi sweetie my name is a Jane" I stepped back.

"Aw don't be shy. I'm going to be taking care of you now here let me show you to your room". She grabbed my hand and we walked down a hallway. "I'm sorry you have to share but you'll like your roommate her name is Alexa". Alexa sat on a big girl bed. I wanted one and I was supposed to get one for my birthday in a few months. Alexa had blond hair and green eyes.

"Alexa? This is your new roommate Dani" Alexa hopped off the bed.

"Hi! You're so pretty I love your shirt were going to be best friends" this girl is going to get annoying. I stayed quiet.

"Dani this is your bed the rest of your stuff will be here tomorrow" Jane said.

"When do I get to see my mommy and dada again" I demanded.

"Um not for a while sweetie if it makes you feel better you can call me mommy a lot of the children here do" she said. No she's not my mommy. My mommy want blond and my mommy was old this women looked too old to be a mommy she was like 30. **(she thinks that's old to be a mom because she doesn't understand Beck and Jade were teen parents yet)**. I will never call her mommy.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"You can call my husband daddy if you like he's at work right now though here is a picture of him" he was nothing like daddy. He was fat and old and he didn't even have good hair! "Well you too should get some sleep night". Jane left me and the Barbie alone. I sat on my bed.

"So how old are you" she asked.

"3" I said

. "Oh cool! I'm 4…so what do you like to do".

"Sing, act, and write" I said.

"YOU CAN WRITE! Wow!" I rolled my eyes "do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No".

"Oh I had a twin!"

"My mommy says twins are stupid because they are just copies of each other!" I told her. She looked sad.

"Your mean" she said. Mean? I didn't mean to be mean. I'm just acting like mommy does. She's not mean right? No that's impossible.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"IT'S OK! So why are you here" she asked happy again. I started to cry. "Oh no what's wrong? Its fine you don't have to tell me. Some other kids here have been taken away from their parents though… I'm guessing that's what happened to you" she said.

"I don't want to talk about it." I told her.

"Sorry, I'm here because I'm bipolar. do you like dogs? Jane has a puppy her name is JJ he so cute!" Alexa said.

"My mommy got my daddy a doggy once it didn't go good" I said. I yawed. "I'm gonna go to bed" I said.

"Alright goodnight".

CURRENT TIME

Jade's Pov

I had been thinking about what Lane said about my grades last month. I've tried really but it's just too hard. I was in health class now. Beck was talking to Lane about his progress I was after him. "We just finished our Drug unit so now were on to everyone's favorite topic sex" The teacher said. "And pregnancies, teen pregnancies". Great! Everyone in the room turned to me. Tori and Andre looked at my sympathetically. UGH! I don't need there sympathy! "so having a baby at your age is very hard or at any age. They are a lot of work." Oh yeah I remember the first time Beck and I had to take care of Dani by ourselves.

_Flash back_

_Dani was 3 months old and my mom was on a business trip. Beck wasn't here yet it was 5 am but Dani had woken up crying. I walked to her crib and picked her up and started to rock her. "shhhh" I comforted. But that didn't work. _

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " she screamed at the top of her lungs._

"_don't cry! Shhhhh listen to mommy!" I tried everything. I gave her toys I even made stupid voices! I picked up my phone and texted Beck_

_**To: Beck**_

_**From: Jade**_

_**Come Here Now. Dani is crying and I can't stop her! Come control your child!**_

_**To: JADE**_

_**From: Beck**_

_**On my way. She's your child to you know try singing her a song to calm her down.**_

_I sighed and sat down on a rocking chair. "I was dreaming of the past and my heart was beating fast" I began to sing my favorite John Lennon song. _

"_WAAAaa" the crying died down. Thank god! Beck came over right after I got her back to sleep in her crib. _

"_Good job babe" he said and kissed my temple. We kissed passionately. We lay on my bed and kissed some more until we heard screaming. _

"_Seriously" I picked her up again and started singing. But this time it wasn't working. _

"_waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Dani yelled. _

"_Beck! She won't stop help me!" I complained. _

"_Where's her pacifier" he asked. _

"_I don't know somewhere!" I snapped. _

"_Ok ok I'll look for it" he said. _

"_Hurry she's giving me a head ach" I told him. As I tried to get her to stop screaming Beck franticly looked for her pacifier. After what felt like hours Beck came back with it. We put it in her little mouth and she stopped. We relaxed a bit. _

"_Watch her. I'm going to shower" I told him and handed him Dani. After I got out I put on a towel and went to get some clothes. I went into my room to see Beck asleep with Dani in his arms. _

"_Aww" I said. He woke up _

"_Hey babe" he yawned. _

"_Hi" I said. I got my clothes and started to walk into the bathroom. _

"_Where are you going" Beck asked. _

"_In the bathroom to get dressed" I said. _

"_Damn!" he said. I rolled my eyes. He chuckled. _

_I finished getting ready and went back into my room. Beck and Dani were gone. "BECK?" I yelled. _

"_Down here" he shouted. He was in the kitchen. "What does she eat" he asked because dani was crying AGAIN! "She can't have solid food yet idiot I have to breast feed her" I took in the other room and she ate. Beck looked at the clock 8. _

"_So I guess we're not going to school today" he asked. Correct. About an hour later she began to smell. _

"_Beck go change her diaper" I said. _

"_Why me" he said. I glared at him. "Ok, ok" he walked upstairs to change her. I made some coffee and sat down. _

"_JADE HOW DO YOU DO THIS" I heard. I sighed and went up stairs. "You've changed her diaper before" I told him. _

"_With your or your moms help!" he said. We changed her and went back down. We watched some TV until she had to get changed again. "How many diapers can one baby go through in a day?" Beck asked as we were on our 5__th__ and it was only 2. _

"_a lot" I said. _

"_Well I knew that". After that we played with her school should be over now. _

"_Hello?" it was my brother. _

"_What" I said._

"_Is Beck here" he asked. _

"_Yes"._

"_Ooh are you making more babies" he teased. _

"_SHUT UP CORY!" I snapped. Beck and Dani came over to me. _

"_Don't let him get to you he's just being a little brother" Beck said. I sighed and took Dani out of Beck's arms. _

"_Ahhaha" she giggled. I smiled. _

"_You're a great mom you know that" Beck said before He kissed me. _

"_I know" _

_End flash back_

I smiled at the memory. As our teacher went on the more I missed Dani, but I couldn't let it show I just couldn't. "Jade? Are you alright" Tori asked.

"Yea why" I snapped.

"You're crying" she replied. WHAT?! I felt my eyes and there were tears running down my face. Shit! I didn't even realize! I looked around the room. I don't think anyone else noticed though. Good. I don't cry in public. I quickly wiped away the tears and ran out of the classroom before anyone noticed my smeared make up. I ran to the nearest bathroom but the door was locked.

"HEY! OPEN THE DOOR!" I screamed pounding on it.

"Sorry! This bathroom flooded there's another one upstairs" the janitor yelled. UGH! If I go up stairs people will see me. I have to go home now. I barged into Lane's office.

"Beck take me home" I demanded. Beck stood up from his spot on Lane's couch and walked over to me.

Beck's Pov

"So how are things going academi-"started Lane but the door opened.

"Beck take me home" a voice said. I turned around to see a crying Jade standing in the doorway tears rolling down her face and make up smeared. Oh no! I stood up and walked over to my girlfriend. I gave her a hug.

"What's wrong" I asked. But she just sobbed into the hug. I kissed the top of her head.

"Jade why you don't join this session with Beck" Lane suggested.

"No" she said.

"Yes" I said and pulled Jade to the couch by the hand. She wiped her eyes with a tissue and scowled. I put my arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"So what's wrong Jade" Lane asked. She stayed quite. "Does it have anything to do with Dani" Lane said. She nodded. "What class are you supposed to be in?" he asked.

"Health" she replied.

"Ah I see. Today's the sex/pregnancy day" Lane told us. I'm lucky I wasn't there because I would have probably cried too but I wish I was there with Jade.

"Beck how much do you miss her?" Lane asked. How much?

"I can't explain it but she was the most important thing to me besides Jade and when we lost her I just…I miss her so much" I said.

"Me too" Jade said.

"Good ok your facing your feelings again, I know you guys both miss Dani still. Are you allowed to visit now" Lane asked.

"I think but we don't know where she is! She might not even be in California!" I said.

"How about I make some calls and find out" Lane said.

"Really you'd do that?" he nodded.

After we were finished in lane's office and Jade had fixed herself up (even though she still looked beautiful crying) we were walking to Jade's locker when we heard little sobs coming from the janitor's closet.

We opened the door to find Cat sitting on the floor crying. "Cat?" I asked. She looked up and sniffled.

"Hi Beck hi Jadey" she said softy.

"Cat what's wrong?" Jade asked.

"Frankie's gone" she sobbed.

"Who's Frankie" I asked.

"Her brother" Jade said.

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

"They took him away, the same people who took Dani. They said he wasn't safe and he needed to go into foster care because of his mental issues" she cried. I looked at Jade.

"I'm sorry kitty" Jade said as she hugged her best friend. "Are you allowed to visit" she nodded. "I have the address in my backpack but I can't visit for 1 week" Cat replied.

"Well how about we take you next Friday to visit him" I said. Cat's face lit up.

"Really Beck! Oh Jade can we oh pleasey!" begged Cat. "Of course" Jade relied. "YAY!" squealed Cat and gave Jade a huge hug. "You're the bestest best friend in world Jadey! You are too Beck!" She giggled. Jade rolled her eyes as the bell rang.

**Ok I so so so so sorry I haven't updated anything in a long time! My computer broke down and my Bat mitzvah was last weekend so when I got it fixed I was super busy! But I'm on winter break now! So I'll try to update as much as possible! Please review and thanks for reading!**

**-Lucy**


	17. A little visit

**You must hate me like a lot right now. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I will try my best to update more!  
**

**Also who saw the KCAs! VICTORIOUS WON BABY! 2 YEARS IN ROW! Like actually Nickelodeon, favorite show 2 years in a row and its still canceled! Grr. But I'm so happy we won! Yay! Anyways on with the chapter.**

**During the KCAS I called up Dan and because I voted for Victorious he gave me the rights to Victorious! Haha no. I do NOT own Victorious**

**Jade's Pov**

"Come on Jade" Beck called to me from his car.

"Do we have to go?" I whined.

"Yes Jade. You know Cat has been looking forwards to this all week, you don't want to disappoint her do you?"

I sighed "No" I climbed into Becks small car and he started to drive. When we got to Cat's house she came running up to us.

"Yay! I'm so excited! I miss Frankie so much. Hehe I have so much to tell him!" She exclaimed. We drove until we got to the house. The entire time Cat was telling us everything she was going to tell her brother. And I mean EVERYTHING. "And then I'm gonna tell him about the time Sikowitz-"

"CAT!" I screamed.

"Whaty?" she asked innocently.

"Shut up!" I told her.

"Come on Cat we're here" Beck said.

"Yay!" she yelled as she ran out of the car.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" I asked. Cat nodded. She rang the doorbell and a little boy answered the door.

"Who you?" he asked.

"Hey kiddo is there an adult here," Beck said.

"Oh hello I'm Jane, The Foster parent. Can I help you?"

"Uh yes hi my name is Beck, this is my girlfriend Jade and our friend Cat. We are here to visit Frankie Valentine." Beck said.

"Oh right! Please follow me. Frankie's really looking forward to you visit. He's been talking about you since he got here" Jane told Cat. She smiled. We passed a lot of rooms with kids inside.

"Frankie!" Cat yelled and ran to him when we entered his room.

"CAT!" He exclaimed. They embraced.

"How bout we leave you two to catch up," Jane said. "So how would you two like tour" She said turning to Beck and I.

"Sure" Beck said. Ugh I don't want to watch a bunch of kids. I groaned. Beck gave me a look.

"So here we have our to youngest kids Justin and Hannah. They are 1. You can look in if you want but you have to be quite because they're sleeping" Jane said.

"Aw Jade come look how cute they are" I looked over. I guess they were ok.

Beck and I followed Jane through out the house. "This is our last room in the younger children half." Jane told us. "So this is Alexa and Dani. Before you meet them I must worn you. Dani is very shy and doesn't talk to many people. She was taken from her teen parents from child's aid. It's so sad. Her first few months here she wouldn't talk to anyone except for her roommate. Or when she missed her parents. She eventually stopped complaining and crying over parents. Frankie helped a lot with that. They're great friends despite their age difference. Frankie thinks they've met before here, but he's not always mentally stable." Jane explained. Could this be MY Dani?

She opened the door and there were 2 little girls sitting on the floor. The one facing us had blond hair and green eyes. The other had brown hair. They were playing with dolls. "It ok. Mama here" The blond girl comforted her doll.

"My dolly sick" The other girl said.

"Uh oh!" The blond cried.

"Girls" Jane said interrupted the two kids. "This is Beck and Jade. Beck and Jade this is Alexa" she said pointing to the blonde "And that Dani".

No. It couldn't be.

Beck's Pov

D-Dani? I'm probably going insane or something. Dani looked well like Dani! "Dani" Jade said breathlessly.

"Jane? Why Dani get a nickname and not me," Alexa complained.

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked.

"Dani says her full name is Danielle Caterina." I looked at Jade.

"You don't think…" Jade said to me as Jane, Alexa, and Dani talked.

"If not that a whole lot of coincidences" I told her.

"That's defiantly Dani, Beck" Tears of joy filled our eyes.

"Dani?" I asked. She looked at me but stayed where she was. Jade and I walked over to her. We bent down to her height. "Do we look familiar?"

She thought about it for a second but then shook her head, no. "WHAT? Are you sure?" Jade said.

"I don't know. Kind of" Dani said in a small voice. Wow she was shy just like Jane said.

My heart sunk and tears fell out of my eyes. Jade was also crying. She didn't remember us, our own daughter. But I guess considering her age and how long we've been apart it makes sense. I just wished.

Dani could detect we were sad "sorry?" she said. We smiled weakly at her.

"We'll be back," we told Jane. We left the room.

I pulled Jade into a hug. "She didn't remember us Beck," She sobbed.

"Shhh. I know. But you have to remember she's only 3 her brain isn't that big yet" I reminded Jade.

"I guess" I whipped away the tears from Jade's face.

"Hey but we found her. And we got to see her"

Jade smiled big "Yeah we did." We stifled a laugh. And hugged again this time out of joy.

"Come on lets go find Cat" We walked back to her brother's room. "Cat its time to go"

"Aw PHOOEY! Bye Frankie!"

"Bye Kitty" They embraced then Cat walked out. We said goodbye to Jane. Well Cat and I did. Jade, she well she's Jade. We left the house end entered the car.

"Did you have fun with Frankie Cat?" I asked.

"YES! I'M MISSED HIM LIKE CRAZY! I WANT TO GO VISIT HIM AGAIN SOON SO I CAN TELL HIM EVERYTHING ABOUT SCHOOL AND THE MAGIC FARIES THAT LIVE IN MY ROOM!" Cat yelled excitedly.

"We'll come back soon." Jade said.

"Real soon" I added and squeezed Jade's hand.

**I feel like Jade was ooc in this chapter sorry about that. But by next chapter she will be more in character I promise. I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update soon. Hopefully it won't take as long as last time. Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**-Lucy**


	18. We Need a Lawyer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

Beck's Pov

After we dropped Cat back at her house we made our way back to the RV. Jade was silent the entire time. I could tell she was upset about Dani not remembering us. I understood though, I was too.

Once inside we waited in quite for a moment. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

Jade paused for a moment before answering, "we're watching The Scissoring"

"Okay," I wasn't going to argue. We sat down and started to watch the movie. Throughout the movie I kept staring at Jade. Something wasn't right. She wasn't enjoying the movie like she normally would. Even when we first lost Dani The Scissoring always took her mind off of things for a little bit. I paused the movie.

"Hey! What the hell!" Jade screamed.

"We need to talk," I told her.

"Fine. What?" She demanded.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine Beck. Now let's watch the movie" She reached for the remote.

"No" I grabbed the remote from her.

"Really Beck. I'm ok"

I sighed. "Jade-" Jade interrupted me with a passionate kiss. I kissed back into our little "make out session" before I realized she was just trying to distract me and pulled away. "Just tell me what's wrong Jade. I love you. Please".

"ALRIGHT! I just- Its only that- She doesn't remember us" She told me.

"Baby I already told you, She is little and being away from us for so long made her not recognize us"

"That's the thing! THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! SHE SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH US!" Jade yelled.

"You know we didn't have that choice."

"We need her back. I want to go to court to get her back." She said.

"We'd need a pretty good lawyer"

"What if…what if I talk to my dad?" She suggested

"Your dad? Are you crazy?"

"Why can't I just talk to him. He's one of the most successful lawyers in California"

"I don't want you going near him"

"Why not! I get that he hates me but its not like he beat me or something" Jade fought back.

"He did slap your mom though. I just don't want that happening to you too"

"How about I go home and talk to my mom about it. Besides she's the one with his address," She said.

"Jade I still think you shouldn't-"

"You don't control me Beck! I can do whatever I want!"

"You're right. Ok go talk to your mom first. Do you want me to drive you?" I asked. She nodded.

* * *

Jade's Pov

Beck got to my house. I waited a second to go in. "Do you want me to come with you?" Beck asked.

"No. I'll call you later"

"Ok. I love you" he kissed my forehead.

"Love you too" I got out and made my way inside. "Hello? Mom?"

"Jade? Hi sweetie what's up" My mom said appearing from her office.

"I need to talk to you about something. So Beck and I were at the RV talking and we want to go to court to get Dani back"

"Oh. Um alright well we will need a lawyer" she said.

"We don't need just any lawyer though. We need dad." I told her.

"Jade I don't think that's a very good idea"

"Mom. I need her back please"

"I mean. Well. Oh fine we can try to talk to him"

"Good. Let's go now," I said.

"Jade it's late" my mom whined.

"Mom it's 7" I mocked.

"Alright fine. Lets go"

* * *

We were at my dad's apartment about to go in "Don't you want to wait and have Beck be with us?" My mom said. I glared at her. "Ok, ok" she said. I rang the doorbell. My dad answered.

"Jadelyn"

"Father"

"Harold, Jade and I have something to talk you about" my mom told him.

"Oh god. You're not pregnant again are you?" my dad said to me.

I rolled my eyes. "No" I exclaimed.

"Fine, sit down" he gestured to the couch "why are you two here."

"Well a couple months ago Jade and Beck- " started my mom

"Wait who's Beck?" my dad asked.

"My boyfriend"

"Oh right…the father"

"Yes so they were taking their daughter Dani to their friend Tori's house"

"Tori's not my friend," I muttered.

My mom gave me the "Jade be nice" look as she explained the rest of what happened.

"So what exactly are you asking me here?" my dad wondered.

"We need you to be our lawyer to get her back," I told him.

"No" he stated. I felt my blood boil.

"WHAT THE FUCK DAD? What do you mean no!" I shouted.

"That was your mistake you shouldn't have even had her in the first place" was his reply.

My eyes widened with anger "WELL TOO BAD! WE HAD HER! AND SHE'S THE BEST DAMN THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME!"

"You had bad parenting by taking her to a party"

"Don't. You. Dare. Talk. To. ME. About. Bad. Parenting. You're a horrible father Harold West! Beck and I are better parents than you ever were! Beck is a fantastic father unlike you!" I yelled.

"Jade calm down" my mom said.

"CALM DOWN?! He's saying I was a bad parent! HIM of all people, mom"

"Harold. Please you weren't there for them raising her. If you were you would see how amazing they are with her. They love her and care for her. Beck and Jade didn't do anything wrong. Please. We don't expect you to come back into Jade's life or into Dani's and to be honest we don't really want you to! But you're the best lawyer in California and we need you. Not as a father, as a lawyer" My mom pleaded.

My dad sighed. "Fine. But we are going to keep this professional. I want full pay and everything"

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. Now get out of here before I change my mind. I will contact you with more information"

**I'm super super super super super super super sorry I haven't updated! Also That ending was crap but I didn't know how to end it but I wanted to get this up today. I also hope Jade was in character I had to re-write a lot of parts cause she was so ooc. I want to try to get the next chapter up before I go to camp in 11 days. But you never know cause I have no idea how to write a court scene. I'll figure it out. But there should be about 2 chapters left in this story. Ok thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-Lucy**


End file.
